dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Organization of Babidi
are the henchmen used by the evil wizard Babidi. Babidi's minions are unwilling servants, their loyalty being the result of a mind control spell. This spell increases their power, places the Demon mark on their bodies, and turns them into unwitting lackeys. Overview The duplicate of the powerful wizard Bibidi, Babidi uses his sorcery to take control of a number of prime fighters. His forces make their debut with Yamu and Spopovich, who are sent to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to steal energy from other contestants so that Babidi may resurrect his father's ultimate creation, Majin Buu. Upon receiving the energy, Babidi betrays and murders Yamu and Spopovich with help from another more powerful minion, Pui Pui. Babidi also has control over the King of the Demon Realm, Dabura, whose spit is enough to overpower Krillin and Piccolo, and who killed Kibito. At his base of operations, Babidi unleashes Pui Pui and yet another more powerful minion, Yakon, on Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Shin. Pui Pui is slaughtered by Vegeta, and Yakon is slain by Goku; but it is during these battles that Dabura learns Vegeta is vulnerable to Babidi's spell due to the evil still lingering in his heart. After reporting this to the wizard, Babidi casts his magic on Vegeta, turning him into another mind-controlled soldier. Later, when Majin Buu is hatched from the Sealed Ball, Babidi takes some degree of control over the creature, mostly through bribery. Vegeta however, does battle with Buu, and sacrifices himself in a vain attempt to kill the monster. Babidi and Buu begin a reign of terror over Earth, killing millions until being confronted by Goku. During his battle with Buu, Goku chides the Majin for being the wizard's lackey, leading Buu to kill his former master and setting into motion the later events of the saga. After his resurfacing, Buu defects to the Dragon Team's side. With Babidi and his subordinates either dead or free from his possession, the wizard's influence crumbles and becomes a thing of the past. Although Majin Buu inadvertently creates his pure good, pure evil, evil, and pure counterparts, they have no association with Babidi. Known Members *Babidi (leader) *Boss Warriors **Pui Pui (warrior, guards level 1) **Yakon (warrior, guards level 2) **Dabura (warrior, guards level 3) *Majin Buu (warrior, Babidi's prize minion) *Vegeta (warrior, defects immediately) *'Majin Soldiers' (foot soldiers) - Every alien soldier under Babidi's command is a part of the same unknown alien species.Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury **Majin Shield Soldiers **Elite Majin Soldiers **Super Majin Soldiers **Super Majin Shield Soldiers *'Majin Fighters' (foot soldiers) - Human-type Earthling martial artists who have fallen under Babidi's spell. **Yamu (minion) **Spopovich (minion) **Elite Majin Fighters **Super Majin Fighters Team Attacks *Majin Buu Resurrection (Yamu & Spopovich) *Dark Sword Slash (Super Buu & Dabura) Trivia *The names of Babidi's allies are based on popular magical words. Notably Bibidi, his son Babidi, and his creation Buu's names are a pun on the name of an incantation in the 1950 film Cinderella, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". *In an interview, Akira Toriyama stated that the "M" on Babidi's mind-controlled servants stands for Ma (魔, lit. "demon"). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Factions Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Villains